Una segunda vez
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Tai no sabía como podía encontrarse en esa situación. Porque había ocurrido todo sin apenas darse cuenta y por mucho que lo había intentado no había logrado huir de ello. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque ese era un amor imposible. [Historia escrita para el resto "Amores imposibles" del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


Historia escrita para el concurso de "Amores imposibles" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Personaje que me ha tocado: Tai.

Número de palabras: si mi word no falla, 4990, título incluido.

Una segunda vez

No lo comprendía. Él era un famoso diplomático que abogaba porque se reconociese la existencia de los Digimon y sus derechos. Había logrado no solamente eso sino también que la comunicación entre ambos mundos fuese perfecta. Había logrado ser un hombre de éxito por el que decenas de multinacionales se peleaban. Había luchado y vencido por lo que creía. Había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto en la vida.

Y ahí estaba en ese momento, encerrado en su despacho, casi golpeándose la cabeza contra su escritorio, despeinándose el su pelo castaño casa poco tiempo, desesperado. Y es que no lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que él, Taichi Yagami, aquel que representaba al valor, estuviese ahí escondido? ¡Y por una adolescente de hormonas revolucionadas!

Suspiró, apoyando la mejilla en la pulida y fría madera de la mesa tratando de despejar su mente. No, no podía culpar del todo a esa muchachita. Él había sido el primero que se había fijado en ella, si bien al principio solamente era de forma familiar.

Todo había empezado de la forma más inocente del mundo, con juegos y risas.

En realidad no había sido hasta el año anterior, cuando ella se fue a pasar el verano a casa de sus abuelos, cuando ocurrió el desastre. Al regresar, todo había cambiado.

Cuando llegó a su casa para saludar a su hija, Mitsuki ya no era esa niña de cabellos rubios en dos trenzas que Tai siempre había visto adorable. El moreno pudo apreciar los sutiles cambios en la chica, ya casi una mujer. Se descubrió observando la curvatura de su cintura y cómo sus pechos habían crecido un poco. Llevaba el pelo suelto, haciendo que cayese en cascada por su espalda. Se había quedado encerrado en su ensoñación, no pudiendo creer que esa fuese la pequeña hija de sus amigos, compañera inseparable de su hija Hana. En ese momento vio claro por qué sus padres habían llamado Mitsuki a la chica; era tan bella como la luna.

Solo salió de su estupor cuando la rubia se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo para saludarlo. Tai se tensó, notar la sueva piel de la chica cuando sus brazos la rodearon y su aroma inundar sus fosas nasales. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al sentir una ola de excitación que lo recorrió de golpe y su respiración se volvió errática.

Se separó de ella lo más rápido que tuvo y, por desgracia, con menos tacto de la que debería haber utilizado. Tuvo la pequeña suerte de que solo Mitsuki se percatase de ello puesto que Hana había ido a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para su amiga. La rubia pareció preguntarle con la mirada qué era lo que ocurría pero él la ignoró. Simplemente salió casi corriendo de la sala y subió a su cuarto. Sí, huyó. Y pensó que con ello arreglaría todo.

Pero no fue así.

Sabía que no podría ignorar a la mujercita toda su vida, al fin y al cabo era la mejor amiga de su hija, más hermanas que amigas, pero pensó que dejando pasar unos días se olvidaría del asunto. Así que pasó la semana siguiente prácticamente todo el día fuera de casa, aceptando casos sin pensar y trabajando arduamente. Y cuando llegó el fin de semana tenía la cabeza tan llena de trabajo que se encerró en su despacho y pasó allí día y noche, solamente oyendo a las dos chicas entrar y salir de casa cuando pasaban por la entrada de casa. La siguiente semana fue igual, y al llegar el viernes por la noche decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo.

Así que al llegar a su hogar, en vez de correr a su habitación a cambiarse y encerrarse en su despacho, decidió seguir las voces que escuchaba en la cocina e ir a saludar a las dos adolescentes. Las encontró riendo y cocinando mientras charlaban animadamente. Tai se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos mientras las observaba de forma entretenida. Sonrió al ver la feliz sonrisa de Hana y admiró lo guapa que su hija se había puesto, pero al clavar los ojos en Mitsuki su sonrisa se desvaneció y no pudo despegar su vista de la mujercita.

Era realmente preciosa. Incluso perfecta diría. Con su cabello del color del oro, que moría por tocar para comprobar que se sentía tan sedoso como parecía. Con esos tentadores labios, pintados de un sutil rosa, tan llamativos que moría por besar. Con esas piernas, tan largas, que soñaba con tocar. Con la estrecha cintura, aquella que tantas veces había abrazado cuando la chica venía a su casa. Con esos pechos que le habían crecido tanto ese verano, tan turgente que hacían que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Sintió un repentino latigazo de deseo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se alojó en su entrepierna. Tai cerró los ojos con fuerza; no podía estar pasándole eso. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ver a Mitsuki como una niña y había empezado a verla como mujer? ¡Hasta el punto de enloquecer las hormonas que tan orgulloso estaba de controlar! Sí, la chica siempre había sido guapa, y siempre se había llevado perfectamente con él. Habían reído juntos y hablado de mil cosas cuando ella esperaba a que su hija bajase de su habitación. E incluso había ido a su casa solo para hablar con él alguna vez. Hana le había comentado un día incluso que Mitsuki lo veía como un amigo. Pero sabía que no podía tener esos pensamientos hacia ella. ¡Ella era Mitsuki! ¡Era un amor prohibido! ¡Ella era…!

—Buenas noches, papá —la voz de su hija saludándolo le sacó de sus pensamiento y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a ambas adolescentes mirándolo.

Tai respiró hondo tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos eróticos que había tenido. Podía con ello, tenía que poder. Era un adulto de 40 años con toda la vida hecha, podía superarlo. Se olvidaría del lapsus, de los dos lapsus que había tenido y seguiría con su vida de forma normal. Así que se armó de valor y dio un paso adelante entrando en la cocina.

—Buenoas noches, cariño —saludó a su hija acercándose a ella y besando su cabello—. Buenas noches, Mitsuki.

—Buenos días, Tai —susurró la rubia y Tai supo que recordaba cómo había salido corriendo dos semanas antes.

—Hemos hecho la cena —le dijo Hana de forma alegre—. ¡Tampopo ramen!

—¿Tú has cocinado? —le preguntó su padre alzando una ceja.

—Bueno… —su hija se movió nerviosamente en el sitio—. En realidad ha sido Mitsuki. ¡Pero yo la he ayudado!

Tai rio, a sabiendas de que su hija era una negada para la cocina. Miró a Mitsuki, quién miraba a su amiga de forma burlona.

—Probémoslo entonces —sentenció el hombre haciendo que las dos lo miraran—. ¿Podéis ir poniendo la mesa? Iré a cambiarme.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de él, Tai suspiró. Vale, mentiría si decía que todo estaba yendo de color de rosa y que estaba resultando fácil, pero iba poco a poco. Seguía sin poder dejar de mirar a Mitsuki sin pensar en ella desnuda pero estaba llevándolo bien y tratando de que no se notase. Se acostumbraría a su verla con su nueva presencia, estaba seguro de ello.

Cuando bajó, se encontró a Hana ordenando la mesa.

—¿Puedo ayudar, cariño? —preguntó haciendo que su hija se diese la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Tengo controlado todo aquí —respondió de manera enérgica—. Pero puedes ir a ayudar a Mitsuki; está colocando todo y no creo que pueda ella sola.

Tai asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontró a Mitsuki colocando cuidadosamente el ramen en tres boles, decorándolos con mimo mientras tarareaba una canción suavemente. El hombre se permitió observarla unos segundos antes de acercarse a ella dispuesto a ayudarla.

—¿Te echo una mano? —preguntó.

Mitsuki dio un bote en el sitio y un poco de ramen se derramó en la encimera. Agitada, se llevó la mano a su pecho, el cual bajaba y subía al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Tai estuvo a punto de gruñir cuando sus ojos viajaron donde la chica la posaba. Se reprendió mentalmente y alzó la mirada a los ojos de la chica, rezando para que no se hubiese fijado en su error.

—Yo... creo que puedo… —murmuró nerviosa.

Él hizo caso omiso a las palabras y se acercó para ir colocando los boles en una bandeja. Mitsuki siguió preparando los platos, aunque Tai pudo ver de reojo como le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

—Tai —lo llamó con voz tímida.

El hombre se giró y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, a esos ojos color caramelo que tan familiares y desconocidos le parecían al mismo tiempo. A apenas un metro de distancia podía apreciar las motitas un poco más claras que su tono natural.

—Yo… el otro día… —empezó a hablar con un susurro haciendo que Tai saliese de su ensoñación—Yo…

—Lo siento por lo del otro día —la cortó antes de que dijese nada—. Tuve un mal día y lo pagué contigo. Lo siento, de verdad.

Mitsuki se giró también, quedando ambos frente a frente. Incluso a esa distancia Tai podía oler sutilmente su aroma, lo que no ayudaba en nada.

—No tienes que pedir perdón —dijo ella con voz decidida y más alta esa vez—. Yo solo, creía que estabas enfadado conmigo. Y no sabía por qué.

—No has hecho nada malo, en serio —aseguró él sonriendo tenuemente—. Fueron cosas mías.

—¡Menos mal!

Y acto seguido, sin que Tai se lo esperase para nada, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. El hombre se tensó como la última vez. En ese momento sus fosas nasales se llenaron del aroma de ella, esa vez sin distancia entre ellos. Mitsuki hundió la cara en su cuello y él no pudo más que abrazarla.

—¡Te he echado de menos! —Murmuró Mitsuki en su oído—. Te he necesitado tanto, Tai.

Ese fue el momento cumbre. Posiblemente no hubiese sido de esa forma, pero a Tai le pareció lo más erótico que había escuchado nunca. Y tenerla pegada a él no ayudó en nada. Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su cuerpo; no quería tener que apartarse de nuevo de ella bruscamente. Supo en el instante en el que el cuerpo ganó a la mente, porque no solo lo sintió sino que Mitsuki se tensó en sus brazos.

La chica sacó la cara de su cuello y lo miró a la cara con los ojos abiertos como platos. Como si no pudiese controlarlo, inclinó la cabeza y miró la zona baja, donde sus cuerpos estaban juntos, y pudo ver claramente el bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones. Tai esperó quieto como una estatua a que ella se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba; no tardó, y su cara fue tomando un color rojo que a él le pareció adorable.

Mitsuri se separó de él con lentitud, sin apartar la mirada del deseo de Tai. El hombre siguió quieto, esperando que ella huyese de él espantada. Pero no pasó, la rubia suspiró profundamente y lo miró a la cara, aparentemente más calmada pero aún sonrojada.

—Me alegra que volvamos a estar bien —susurró sonriendo—. Mejor vamos a cenar; Hana debe estar esperando.

—Sí, yo —Tai se aclaró la garganta al sentirla rasposa—. Yo voy a ir primero al baño. A, bueno, a refrescarme.

La chica asintió y él salió velozmente de ahí. Ya en el baño, se echó agua helada en la cara y respiró hondamente mirándose al espejo.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte —se reprendió a sí mismo—. Todo va a ser como antes. Todo normal.

Estuvo unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó y entonces se unió a las chicas en el comedor. Hana sonrió cuando se sentó en frente de ellas.

—¡Ya me ha contado Mitsuki! —Tai abrió los ojos alarmado; no podía ser que la chica le hubiese contado eso a su hija—. Ya me ha dicho que habéis hablado y lo habéis arreglado. ¡Menos mal! Mitsuki lleva dos semanas triste porque no le hablas, papá. ¡Y no paraba de hablar de ti!

Tai miró a la amiga de su hija de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla sonrojada de nuevo. Sabía que no debía alegrarse de que la chica hablase de él y lo añorase, pero no podía evitarlo.

El resto de la cena pasó con tranquilidad. Charlaron y Tai alabó la cena, con lo cual se ganó una sonrisa preciosa de Mitsuki. Al terminar, Hana acompañó a la rubia un rato de vuelta a casa mientras Tai recogía. Se fue a la cama pensando que todo iba a ser normal de ese momento en adelante, que se acostumbraría o que podría sobrellevarlo. Él intentaría seguir como hasta ese momento, sin acercarse demasiado a ella, y todo seguiría normal. Claro que no esperó que fuese ella la que le hiciese romper ese pacto.

Fue un sábado cualquiera en el que Tai había quedado con sus amigos para tomar algo y había regresado. Habían pasados seis meses desde lo ocurrido en la cocina y sus vidas habían transcurrido con normalidad.

Pero aún dentro de toda esa normalidad, Tai no podía evitar fijarse en todos los detalles de Mitsuki. El resplandor que el sol le arrancaba a su cabello dorado cuando lo tocaba. Los destellos de color miel de sus ojos. Su sonrisa perfecta, por lo menos para él, aunque tuviese los incisivos levemente más largos que el resto de los dientes.

Pero con el paso de los días Tai se había ido fijando, no sin cierto horror, que ya no era solamente el físico lo que le atraía de ella. Estaban esas conversaciones que mantenían de cualquier cosa, que la hacía parecer más madura y mayor de lo que era. Todo en ella le gustaba.

Y luego estaban los roces accidentales. Tai sabía que él mismo creaba algunas, como si su inconsciente se revelase y quisiese posar las manos en sus hombros cuando pasaba por detrás de ella y estaba sentada. O tocar su mano cuando estaban conversando y coincidían en algo. Era algo que hacían inconscientemente, pero a Mitsuki parecía no importarle y Tai se conformaba con esos pequeños roces.

Lo que más asustaba a Tai de todo esto no era todo eso, todo lo que se fijaba en ella o las ganas de tocarla que tenía, sino todo lo que le hacía sentir. No quería decirlo en voz alta y se lo negaba a sí mismo, pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Aquel día Hana había salido de fiesta y la casa estaba muy silenciosa. El hombre fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y después de dirigió a su habitación a dormir; al día siguiente tenía informes que revisar.

No tardó en dormirse, cayendo en un profundo sueño que esperaba que fuese reparador. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero ya era muy de madrugada cuando se despertó por unas suaves caricias en su piel. Tai abrió los ojos encontrándose a una figura sentada en su cama, a su lado, acariciándole. Parpadeó, sin ver nada en la oscuridad, pero cuando fue a hablar la persona le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No te asustes —susurró—. Soy yo, Mitsuki.

Tai hubiese sabido quién era sin que ella se lo dijese; reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Y posiblemente si no hubiese estado dormido, también podría haberla reconocido por su olor. El hombre se apoyó en sus codos y se alzó, quedando semi-levantado y más cerca de ella.

—¿Mitsuki? —Preguntó ya habiendo perdido todo el sueño—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está Hana bien?

—Sí, sí, tranquilo —contestó rápidamente al ver que Tai se ponía nervioso—. Hana está en su cama durmiendo. Acabo de dejarla; estaba algo… indispuesta.

—Vamos, que se ha emborrachado —el hombre suspiró y se dejó caer en el colchón de nuevo—. Aún así, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No, no —negó rápidamente—. No es por eso. Yo solo… quería verte.

Tai frunció el ceño y miró al despertador de su mesilla; las tres y media de la madrugada. Se giró a la chica, ahora habiéndose adaptado más su vista a la oscuridad.

—Es muy tarde, Mitsuki —le dijo suavemente—. Deberías irte a la cama a descansar.

Apenas pudo apreciarlo pero vio a la rubia morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo. El cual lo contagio por lo tentador del gesto; pero él estaba acostumbrado a tener que aguantarse las tentaciones que esa mujercita le acarreaba. Claro que no esperaba lo siguiente que pasó. Mitsuki simplemente se inclinó sobre él y posó su boca contra la suya.

Tai abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido. Pero su raciocinio se fue al garete cuando la chica comenzó a mover con timidez los labios sobre los suyos. El sabor de Mitsuki era mucho más dulce de lo que él hubiera imaginado nunca, y se sorprendió a si mismo correspondiendo el beso. Su mano cobró vida propia y subió hasta su nuca, dónde se enredo en sus cabellos dorados. No se dio cuenta de cuando había pasado pero se encontró de repente con que la chica había dejado caer parte de su peso encima de él, y Tai la atraía todo lo que podía hacia él. Solo cuando la mano de la chica se apoyó en su pecho y comenzó a tocarlo cayó en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Espantado, se alejó de ella como si quemase, empujándola con cuidado y tirándose hacia el lado contrario de la cama.

—¿Qué... qué pasa? —preguntó Mitsuki jadeando.

—Esto es una locura —sentenció el hombre aún tratando de recobrar la respiración—. ¡Una locura!

—No lo es —murmuró la chica viendo que todo iba peor de lo que ella había imaginado—. Tú… ¡me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho!

Tai se quedó helado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡No podía ser verdad! Una parte de él saltaba de alegría por aquella revelación, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible. No siendo ella 23 años menor que él, y más siendo menor de edad. No siendo hija de quien era.

—Estás confundida, Mitsuki —le dijo tratando de recobrar el sentido común—. Eres aún una niña y…

—¡No soy ninguna niña! —chilló—. Y lo sabes perfectamente. Yo lo he visto cuando me miras. Aquel día te _sentí._

Tai se quedó blanco como el papel ante ello. Sabía que la chica había notado su dureza. Ambos habían seguido la vida como si aquello no hubiera sucedido. Claro que Tai no sabía que Mitsuki también sentía algo por él.

— No me digas lo que siento. Sé lo que siento —aseguró ella decidida—. Te quiero.

—Aunque eso fuese cierto —la cortó Tai antes de que se arrepintiese—. Lo nuestro no puede ser.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella acercándose a él. Tai se alejó un poco y ella lo miró dolida—. He visto cómo me miras. Sé que sientes lo mismo.

—No, Mitsuki…

—Atrévete a negarlo —amenazó ella—. Atrévete a decirme que no me quieres.

Se acercó a él antes de darle tiempo a huir y cogió su cara entre las manos. Tai se quedó muy quieto.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres.

El hombre no pudo apartar los ojos de esos orbes caramelo que tanto le gustaban. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Podría mentirle mirándola a los ojos? No, sabía que no. Lo sabía con la misma certeza de que en ese momento sabía que la amaba.

—No puedo —admitió pero siguió al ver que Mitsuki se acercaba con una sonrisa—. No, para. No puedo decirte que no te quiero porque es mentira. Pero tampoco puedo seguir contigo.

—No entiendo por qué —susurró ella abatida—. Me quieres, te quiero, nos queremos.

—Eso no es suficiente —sentenció Tai—. Podrías ser mi hija, Mitsuki. Tienes la misma edad que ella. Y además tu padre…

—¿Es por él? —preguntó incrédula— ¿No podemos estar juntos por mi padre?

—Lo siento, Mitsuki —le dijo sinceramente—. Te quiero, pero no puedo hacerle esto a él. No de nuevo.

Mitsuki conocía esa historia, se la habían contado hace mucho tiempo, pero no pensó que eso la afectaría nunca. Supo en ese momento que Tai se había cerrado a ella, y que en ese momento no iba a poder hacer nada para solucionarlo.

—Está bien, me iré —Tai la miró, medio esperanzado medio decepcionado—. Pero no voy a dejarlo. Voy a seguir insistiendo, Tai, y tú y hasta mi padre, entenderéis que esto no es nada malo.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, Tai volvió a respirar con normalidad. Había conseguido superar esa noche pero, ¿cuánto más duraría? ¿Conseguiría resistirse a Mitsuki si ella quería conquistarlo? Sabía la respuesta: no. Pero él no podía hacer eso, no otra vez.

Matt y él había sido amigos desde siempre, aunque solo habían estrechado lazo a partir del mundo Digimon. Había discutido, peleado y gritado, pero siempre volvían a juntarse. Se estrechaban la mano y se llamaban amigos de nuevo. Siempre había sido así. Siempre, salvo aquella vez.

Tai en realidad no había querido hacer daño a nadie. Cuando en aquel concierto vio a Sora sosteniendo un pastel hecho por ella delante del camerino de Matt se le había encogido el corazón. Él llevaba toda la vida enamorado de ella, aunque nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Y en ese momento, veía como la chica de sus sueños pretendía declararse a su mejor amigo. No pudo más que animarla. Y cuando después del concierto anunciaron que estaban juntos, los felicitó como mejor amigo de ellos.

Nunca había pretendido quitarle la novia a Matt, simplemente ocurrió. El rubio siempre estaba ocupado en su banda y Sora y Tai salían mucho juntos. Todas las tardes que Matt tenía ensayos ellos quedaban para ir a jugar a futbol, comer un helado, o simplemente hablar. Todo iba como siempre, aunque Tai muriese un poco cuando la veía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Había sido un viernes en el que ninguno de los chicos pudo salir cuando ocurrió. Fueron a un bar a beber unas cervezas y Sora terminó contándole que ya no era lo mismo con Matt y que no estaba segura de sentir lo mismo. Tai no supo que decirle y ella le pidió beber para olvidar. Más Tai acompañó a casa a Sora y ella lo invitó a pasar a tomar la última porque su madre estaba de viaje.

Tai no recordaba mucho de ahí en adelante, solo tenía flases de Sora llorando y él tratando de consolarla. En algún momento de la noche se encontraron besándose. Nunca llegaron a saber quién dio el primer paso pero se despertaron desnudos al día siguiente. El chico quiso disculparse, pedirle perdón, pero Sora lo calló con un beso. Después le contó que nunca se había sentido con Matt como se había sentido con él y que se había dado cuenta de que realmente le amaba a él. Él casi rió de alegría antes de darse cuenta del daño que le iban a causar a Matt. Pero no se acobardaron, y al día siguiente le contaron todo a Matt, rezando para que les comprendiese y perdonase.

Eso no ocurrió, y desde ese día Matt dejó de salir con el grupo. Fue graciosa la razón por la que el rubio volvió a empezar a salir con los digi-elegidos. Un torbellino de energía vestido de color de rosa regresó de EEUU y cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido se propuso que Matt regresase con ellos. Y a Mimi Tachikawa nadie le decía que no. Tardó solamente dos semanas, y entonces un día el rubio apareció en una de sus quedadas. Se mantuvo apartado de ellos, y Mimi les explicó que seguía enfadado y que aunque había aceptado volver, no pretendía perdonarlos. Tai y sora comprendieron.

Nadie esperó que Mimi no solo recuperase a Matt de alguna manera, sino que lo enamorase como un tonto. Y menos que consiguiese que aceptara una charla con Sora y Tai; después se enteraron de que Matt solamente había aceptado porque fue el requisito que le puso cuando el chico le propuso matrimonio. Se sentaron los cuatro juntos y aunque sabían que no podían pretender ser los mismos amigos de siempre, aceptó tratarles con cordialidad y no ignorarles como hasta ese momento.

Mimi nunca les contaría que la razón principal de que Matt cambiase de idea fue que ella le hizo un pequeño chantaje emocional preguntándole si la razón por la que seguía enfadado con ellos era porque seguía amando a Sora. Matt tuvo que demostrarle que no era así, y de paso aceptó el trato con Tai y Sora.

Cuando Hana y Mitsuki nacieron, casi al miso tiempo, todos estuvieron mucho más unidos. Pero fue en el trágico momento en el que Sora murió en aquel accidente de coche en el que Matt estuvo ahí para Tai, como antaño.

Y por eso Tai no podía tener nada con Mitsuki. Ya le había quitado a su chica una vez, a Sora, y no había nadie que amase más Matt que a su hija Mitsuki. La adoraba por encima de todas las cosas. Ella y Mimi eran los tesoros que Matt más cuidaba, de todo, de todos. Y Tai no podía quitárselo. Porque sabía que Matt sentiría que estaba volviendo a quitarle parte de él. Y no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.

Y con eso regresamos al presente, donde un desesperado Tai seguía escondido en su despacho. Llevaba más de una hora allí metido, esperando escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, diciéndole que las chicas habían salido.

De fiesta, imaginaba, por ser sábado. Y eso le enfurecía bastante, aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Sabía que su hija salía con Ryu, el hijo de Ken y Yolei, y sabía que era buen chico, y por raro que pareciese, no era eso lo que le importaba. No, era Mitsuki la que estaba soltera y a la que decenas de chicos se acercarían para tratar de ligar con ella. Y solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, y por eso se escondía en su despacho. Como desde hacía 2 meses, huyendo cual cobarde. Hasta ahora todo había salido; nadie había sospechado porque era un trabajador nato desde que maduró en el mundo Digimon. Y de esa forma se mantenía alejado de la tentación. Porque no sabía si podría soportar otra situación como la última y no lanzarse encima de Mitsuki.

Tan ensimismado estaba con sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta ser tocada y tampoco como alguien abría. Solo cuando se cerró de golpe alzó la cabeza, encontrándose a Mitsuki apoyada en ella.

—Mitsuki —susurró embobado.

—Por fin te pillo —dijo ella comenzando a andar hacia él—. Llevo dos meses tratando de encontrarte a solas pero no lo he conseguido. Parece que huyes de mí.

—Huyo de ti —aseguró levantándose de la silla pero quedándose tras la protección del escritorio.

Mitsuki siguió andando hacia él, mientras contoneaba sus caderas en un vaivén que estaba volviendo loco a Tai. No dudó en ningún momento y, de repente, se encontraba detrás del escritorio, al lado de Tai y mirándolo retadoramente.

—Te dije que no iba a dejarlo, Tai —le recordó seriamente—. Te quiero.

—Esto no puede ser, Mitsuki —le repitió—. Ya te lo dije; no puedo hacerle esto a Matt. Me llevó años que me perdonase la última vez.

—Papá comprenderá —le dijo ella de forma segura— y sino mamá le hará entrar en razón.

—No puedo hacer que Mimi vuelva a arriesgarse tanto —comentó—; ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

Mitsuki dio una patada al suelo, un gesto clásico que Mimi utilizaba cuando algo no salía como ella quería. Tai sonrió, enternecido, pero quitó la sonrisa al ver que ella no se iba y lo miraba más intensamente.

—Está bien, me iré —Tai supo, por su sonrisa, que no iba a ser todo tan fácil—. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó él desconfiado.

—Bésame.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba para nada esa propuesta. Y por la determinación de sus ojos caramelo, supo que Mitsuki no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. Se preguntó si conseguiría que se quedase en un beso y dejarlo ir, y terminó diciéndose que era su única opción.

—Bien —aceptó sin mucha convicción—. Pero un beso simple. Nada de lengua.

—Yo no haré nada —aseguró ella—. Solo pondré mis labios sobre los tuyos. ¿Está bien?

Tai asintió y Mitsuki dio un paso más hacia él cerrando la poca distancia que los separaba. Subió los brazos hasta posar sus pequeñas manos sobre los anchos hombros del hombre y se puso de puntillas hasta acercar su cara a la de Tai. Se quedó quieta, a esa escasa distancia, solo mirándolo a los ojos y Tai se perdió en esos orbes caramelo. Ella se acercó un poco más y él aguantó la respiración, tensándose en el camino.

—Déjate llevar —susurró Mitsuki en voz baja; el moreno sintió su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en los labios—. Te quiero.

Tai supo que no podía vencer y se rindió, suspirando sonoramente. La chica sonrió y volvió a alzarse para besarlo de nuevo. El hombre se dejó ir y rodeó la pequeña cintura de Mitsuki al tiempo que abría la boca para profundizar el beso y la rubia se derritió entre sus brazos.

Y aunque Tai sabía que estaba mal, que no debía estar haciendo eso, también sabía que no podía resistirse a ella. Porque la quería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir en voz alta.

Y Matt… Matt tendría que perdonarle una segunda vez.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el fic. Le he dado mi toque Mimato, como podréis ver, porque soy muy fan.

Editado: me he sentido en la necesidad de editar para comentar una cosa que se me olvidó. Yo NO odio a Sora, es un personaje que me gusta aunque no sea con Matt, pero en este caso en mi historia era necesario que ya no estuviese para que Tai pudiese enamorarse de Mitsuki, y tener tenía que estar porque todo el rollo de Tai quitándole a Matt la novia tenía que estar porque es la gracia de la historia. La única manera que se me ocurrió quitarla de la vida romántica de Tai era que murieses (que lo he puesto como accidente, sin más, nada "malo") o que Tai y ella no estuviesen juntos porque no se querían y tal o así. Y yo soy pro Taiora así que no me salía eso, además de que cortar una relación después de que casi les costase una amistad me parecía casi más cruel que matarla. Además, no sé si lo veréis, pero es el punto clave del regreso a la amistad de Matt y Tai. Es un poco la moraleja de que el orgullo prima hasta que realmente un amigo te necesita y entonces estás ahí para él.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid.


End file.
